


A Knife Twists at the Thought

by Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Venom x Reader - Freeform, clit licking, im new to this, just jumping right into the smut bois, so forgive me, thigh stroking, venom snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword
Summary: “Can i-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence, you nod.He then begins to lift up your skirt.
Relationships: Venom Snake (Metal Gear)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	A Knife Twists at the Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devejonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devejonn/gifts).



He traces his metal hand over your thigh. 

He looms over you as you look up at him. The gentle rise and fall of your chest is all you can hear while he scans his eyes over your body; deciding what to do with you. 

He glances down at you. Slowly making his way up with his hand. He’s gentle, and his touches are teasing. This is not how you would’ve imagined him to be. You expected a soldier like him to be demanding. Expect his voice is a low grow, asking if his movements and touches are alright. His face is written with a shy but eager expression. 

“Can i-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence, you nod. 

He then begins to lift up your skirt, slowly but surely. He gives you a quick glance as more of your legs are revealed. 

Your cheeks feel hot. Once he gets to your underwear he tugs at your waistband. 

You reach down to cup his jaw. You nod when he looks back up at you with a soft expression. 

Your legs quiver as he begins tugging down your underwear. When dips down, his stubble scratches your inner thigh. He kisses the sensitive areas, and suddenly your hands grip his shoulder. You feel his frim bicep under your grasp, along with rough skin. 

He stops kissing in your inner thigh. His finger brushes against your clit before going in with his mouth. His tongue flicks inside of you. 

You moan in pleasure. Your hands find purchase in his hair. Feeling it under your fingertips.

He comes out from where his mouth is buried and grabs your hips to move himself up. He hovers over you to kiss you softly. 

He moves down your neck, leaving kisses everywhere. No skin is left untouched. 

You take this opportunity to trace your fingers down his abs. You glance down, palming his half-hard through his boxers. You see him stifle a moan. Biting his lip, his eyes focus back on you. 

“That’s not fair.” He mutters. 

You smile up at him. “Finish the job.” You tell him. “Please.” 

He can’t say no to you. Not when he wants to go back in between your legs as much as  _ you  _ want him to.

He kisses your lips, except he is nowhere near your face. 

Your thighs tighten next to his head. 

He grips your thighs again. Delving his tongue in you feel pulsating.

“God-“ You groan. 

He begins stroking your thighs, continuing to use his mouth to pleasure you. 

You question if he’s done this before. His tongue is able to dip and lick into your clit _ perfectly. _ It’s too much to handle. 

He tilts his head to get a better angel and his beard scratches against you. His lips are wet and warm against you. 

You help begin to feel buzzing; the room starts to spin. Your skin prickles. 

He keeps going at it. Not coming up for a breather. He lost in you, lost in the feeling of you. 

The thought of that causes your vision to be filled more with stars. Stomach pooling with butterflies. 

“I think...I think I’m going to-“ 

He knows what you mean. He strokes your legs. Coaxing you to climax

His strokes are light. He’s been gentle this whole time; and the thought of that still catches you by surprise. 

You bite your lip, feeling your orgasm approaching closer. 

He doesn’t stop his licking, his little pecs on your lips. The repetition pushes you closer to the edge.

You moan, and your body feels warm. Like a wave of fire running through your body. 

  
  
  
You relax when you finally feel a release. When feeling comes back to your body; you look down to see Venom looking back at you. Slowly climbing back up to lay next to you. 

Your breathing is labored, but the sight of him is the only thing you're focused on. 

You run a thumb over his lips. They’re warm, pink, and wet. 

“Was that okay?” he asks, his voice hoarse. 

You nod and bring him down to meet your lips in a kiss. 

He wraps his arm around you in response, deepening the kiss. 

You could stay there forever. With his weight on you, and his lips on yours.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *gently holds this out to you*  
> This has been my contribution to metal gear. 
> 
> (This initially started out as a fic idea I wanted to do because I was bored)  
> Then a part of me wanted to write something for my friend. So this is what it turned into. 
> 
> As i mentioned in the tags, im still new to smut and x reader, so forgive me if this wasn’t up to par. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
